Smile, Frown, & Smile Again
by Veloci R. Apter
Summary: A short, messy story about Zelda's relationship problems. Betty Crocker dramacake overiced by my comments, underfilled by characters, and decorated randomly with humor! Yum...


**Sup' mah homeboys n' homegirls! It's been long time since wrote anything, which I guess would mean I'm a lazy writer, especially (hope I spelled that right) since I have TWO stories up. Unlike most writers, I'm not always working on another story. As a matter of fact, LoZ came up in my head when I was drinking milk. You know, with the LonLon, and the bottle, and...**

**Abyssion: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!**

**Yes master...**

As one of the main characters in the Prophecy of Time or whatever it was, Zelda Hyrule traveled through time very often. But before these journeys, she met a fine young man (Did I really just say "fine young man? Oh, the cliche horror...) that went by the name "Link". Zelda and Link went through times of great peril together, and after that enjoyed a great friendship. And, after a while of friendship, they became more then just best friends. It was something below lovers and above friends. Zelda enjoyed every second she knew he existed. And for a time, Link shared these feelings. This glorious lifestyle would last for only a few years.

Link began to admire adventure over his lover, and was away more and more. Zelda was thankful for the time she had with him, but even that didn't seem worth it after a while, since he began to disregard, ignore, and generaly not care about her or anything she had to say about anything. After all of the pain and discomfort Zelda had had to suffer, she racked her mind until she'd come up with a desperate plan.

Enlisting the help of the sages, Zelda sought to take herself to the past as Link had in the Temple of Time.  
After calling Rauru, Nabooru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, and every other sage if I'm forgetting any, Zelda summoned the power that had been given to her by the Goddesses. When she opened her eyes again, she imediently looked for a mirror she had seen before in the temple. Zelda found it on the wall.

It had worked. It had actually flippin' worked.

She could hardly look into the damn thing. If you know what happens when Link goes through time, you'll get why.

She ran to find Link. He was in the place they always went (NOT TERABITHIA!! The place on OoT where you have to sneak around all of the castle gaurds and bushes to get to and you meet Impa here). Link greeted Zelda with his usual (and intentionly corny) "Good morning, Princess! Do you fare well?". She couldn't believe it. He was there. Link. The Link she'd come to love (GAH!! DAMMIT!! MORE CLICHE MESS!!!!!).

So the years passed by and their love blossomed right back. And after years of love, kisses, embraces, and a pinch of long, hot, steamy smex (I went there. Have fun with that thought.), Zelda almost forgot about the horrible ending of the beautiful story she had to rewrite. But she didn't, because she knew she went back in time and was reliving her life. Link would start to change again, and she would have to be there to steer him away from that.

Zelda had known she'd have to do it sometime, but she never thought of a way to do it.  
She wouldn't need to.  
She did it quite simply on the day Link came to her room and knocked on the door. Zelda walked over to the door and opened it,  
revealing Zelda's favorite person in any of the universes. "Good morning princess. Do you fare well?". Zelda replied with her decade long reply, "I am well, brave traveler." She smiled. He smiled back and smooched her.  
"Aaah...Oh! Zelda, I came to tell you-" Zelda didn't need to hear the rest to remember that this was the moment, when she began to lose her precious Link and everything that came with him. "Link, wait, there's something I must tell you..." "Huh? What is it Zelda?". She made her move. "You're going on a quest right...?". Silence. "...How did you know..?"  
Link was concerned. He knew Zelda's unsettled face. It looked like the one she was making. "Because...I've been at this point in time before.". Zelda explained it all to Link, who was not very comfortable with the knowelage of his future. "It won't be like that. I promise. The quest will take about a day.". Zelda smiled and nodded.

3 Days Later

Zelda was on the balcony in horrible panic, looking out for her beloved. She feared he'd gotten that certain taste for challenge that changed him. She was about to run downstairs to check to see if the gaurds had seen him.  
And there he was, sitting at the side of tree in Hyrule Field. He'd happened to gaze in her direction and see her. Link stood up and waved. Delighted to see him she waved back and gestured for him to come to the castle, to which he replied by running towards the castle.

He _claimed _to have gotten lost.

Zelda thought that was bullshite.

But it was true. "Let me sit, and I'll explain further." Link said. "Fine." she said, wanting to know what he could possibly say.

He sat.

She sat.

He breathed in.

She waited.

"Drugged. By a bulblin with a serious grudge. You'd think they would've gotten over that. I mean, I need a break! It taste burnt. In my favorite soup..." Link said with an annoyed tone. How Zelda took it...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH+A deep breath+AHAAAAAHAicantbreathAHAHA". Nuff yelled.

"Do you need a pillow to cry on? Something to hit me with? Something to urinate in...".

_She took it well. Link escaped his future personality and lived with Zelda forever. FOREVER. foevva. 43\/3r_

_Theylivedhappilyeverafterandlovedeachotherforeverandeverandever._

_...Until they died from oldness. But they enjoyed life, so issall good._

THE END...43\/3r!

**Sorry, that might have gotten out of hand...Please don't smite me.**

**Abyssion: DO NOT SMITE HIM!!!!**

**You heard him.**


End file.
